


【魔術快斗】Happy Anniversary（快探。20210223相遇31週年紀念）

by Graybi



Category: Magic Kaito, 魔術快斗
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 0223是黑羽快斗和白馬探的相遇紀念日小透明來湊熱鬧的莫名其妙短篇部份對話借用二人的官方合唱歌 "It's a show time"
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, 快探, 黑羽快斗 X 白馬探
Kudos: 4





	【魔術快斗】Happy Anniversary（快探。20210223相遇31週年紀念）

怪盜基德沒出現的晚上，白馬探慣常十一點半前睡覺，早上八點前醒來。然而，這個晚上他決定打破常規。

跟隨他作息習慣的華生在十一點五十分零三秒時側過頭看他。  
「你先睡吧，我再九分五十——一秒就睡。」  
放下懷錶，白馬品嚐了一口婆婆為他準備的薰衣草花茶。他的書桌正對窗戶，白馬大宅和很多大宅一樣建於離市區有段距離的山上，剛過半的月亮微胖，安靜地掛在夜幕中，白馬探覺得眼前以往覺得靜謐迷人的景色顯得有點寂寞。

等待的時間總是悠長的。

白馬家的下任繼承人趴在書桌上，百無聊賴地盯著古董座鐘秒針的規律前行，他沒在期待什麼，只是想在看到手機日期變換後才睡。

今天是2021年的2月22日，明天是2021年的2月23日，平凡無奇的周二，但往回推365天的話，卻是說作改變他一生軌跡都不為過的一日。

他真的沒在期待什麼，只打算獨自等待，獨自品味，然後獨自睡去，但當黑羽的來訊通知在59分30秒亮起時，他的脣梢還是在驚訝微張後不自覺揚起。

訊息規律傳來，都是照片。

23：59︰30 用花體寫上"Enjoy your own show"的白色卡片。

白馬探支著頰，好奇組成了他的笑意，

23︰59︰35 穿著怪盜基德純白西裝的黑羽快斗把撲克展成扇狀舉在臉前，透著機靈的眼睛令人聯想到白天無雲的天空。

23︰59︰40 紙牌在魔術師的巧手下，以殘影在空中畫出一個完美弧度。

23︰59︰45 魔術師把疊好撲克放在書桌上。

23︰59︰50 撲克被推開。

23︰59︰55 一陣煙霧。

00︰00︰00 原來放著撲克的位置成了一張寫有"Happy 1st Anniversary"的卡片

笑意凝住。即便過了365個日夜，他的思緒還是隨隨便便就會被對方打亂。

"喂喂。給點反應好不好？"  
23日的第三十二秒，黑羽傳來了文字訊息。  
"每五秒發一張很趕的"  
語後是一個不高興的表情符號。  
"我以為魔術表演都是提前準備的？"  
二月的東京稱不上冷，但白馬的指頭抖得像是沒戴手套就站在倫敦飄著雨雪的街頭。  
"紀念日表演不是現場的有意思嗎？"  
過於意想不到的句子使他不知道該怎樣回應。這使另一頭盯著畫面等待的少年很是不耐，還未換下"表演服"的他倒到床上，一臉不高興。雖然不是什麼高難度表演，但要準確到秒也不是一件容易的事。從不自認為是正義使者的他可不像幾位偵探朋友一樣喜歡做白工。

一分鐘快過去時，他總算收到回訊。  
"我絕對會捉到你"  
聽過無數次的句子即便轉換成文字都能聽出聲音。  
"我不會逃不會躲"  
"來年繼續多多指教囉，小少爺"  
還未滿足於努力過後得到的回報，黑羽快斗決定再逗逗從倫敦歸來的人。  
"別輸給小偵探唷！"  
"*日本拐帶犯的最高刑期是終身"（*網上資料，有誤歡迎告知）  
「喂喂……」  
想到關西友人來找自己算帳時的模樣，黑羽依然心有餘悸。

你們是要記多久呀？我明明把人安全帶回來了！

「唉，真是的，身為半個歐洲人卻一點都不浪漫！」  
英國和法國不是只有一海之隔而已嗎？

努力得不到相應的回報往往令人洩氣。黑羽丟開手機，解下在家中顯得礙事的斗篷，在他正要把手上物拋開之際，來訊通知響起。  
"來年多多指教"  
無來由地，他覺得傳訊者的臉正紅著。

"真想現場看看呢。"怪盜心想。  
魔術不是魔法，受現實限制，但令觀賞者忘卻這點正是魔術師的工作。黑羽快斗迅速地構思了幾個能在學校取得回報的把戲後，心滿意足地睡下。

大概猜到明天在學校會遇到些什麼的白馬探勾勾嘴角。待臉上的熱度退去後，他看了眼窗外一如以往優美怡人的月色，懷著不會帶來過多失望的期待鑽進被窩，心情愉悅地合上眼。

【END】


End file.
